


Thankful

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Waffs: DOA Timeline [4]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, wee bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: “What is it, Sassenach?” He asked quietly. I scooted myself over towards him, aligning my entire frame against his. “Whatever it is, I am here.”“I miss her.” I said barely audible into his auburn chest hairs. It was so quiet; I hadn’t thought he heard me.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Compliant/Missing moment. DOA timeline. #Spoilers

**October 20, 1969**

She watched him for a moment- he took a large sip of his whisky and set his glass down. She hadn’t touched hers; the half pour sat untouched.

“A penny for yer thoughts?” Roger asked. She turned her attention up towards him, her lightening at the sight of his smile.

“It’s nothing.” Bree said through a sheepish grin.

“It’s no’ nothing, Bree. Ye’ve barely touched yer drink.” Roger took the last sip if his whisky and slid the tumbler a few inches in front of him. “I know that look on yer face…. It’s the same one yer mam had when I told her I’d found Jamie. Claire might say you look like Jamie, but ye’ve got some of her in ye as well.”

Bree raised her glass in a cheers motion and took a sip. “Happy?”

“Getting there.” He answered, sitting back in his chair crossing his arms.

“You’re not going to talk until I do, are you?” Bree laughed. He shook his head and pursed his lips.

“Alright… It’s _stupid._ ” She reached for her glass and took another sip. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. “It’s just… Today is mama’s birthday.”

“Oh.” Roger said breathlessly. “I see.”

“I just… Wonder. Where she is, what she’s doing, that’s all.” Bree took another sip, emptying the contents of her glass and setting it down next to Roger’s. “We never did much to celebrate her birthday. But she’d always come in to my room, at the end of the day to tuck me in.”

She let a tear fall down her face. Roger reached across the table and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

“She used to tell me every year, without fail, _‘Brianna you are the greatest gift I’ve been given’_ , and I didn’t think much of it- until today. But, I get why she said it to me every year… It was another year she lived without Jamie. Another year she pressed on, just for me.”

He kept his hand on her cheek, rubbing it lightly. “She really loved you, you do know that right?”

“I do. Which is why I’m just wondering what they are doing- if she’s with him, did she find him?” She could feel her voice shaking. “I can’t help but think about it, Roger. I’m here just wondering if he’s somewhere telling her how much he loves her.”

“He is. I know it.”

“Rationally, I know too- but I also wish she was here with me.” Another tear fell down her cheek.

Roger reached his body across the table and he kissed her tear away, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“She is, Bree. Ye carry her with ye wherever ye go, just as she does you.”

___________________

**October 20, 1768**

I could feel his glance was glued to my body, but as my eyes were closed, I could feel my husband drawing aimless circles on my hip. I found a sense of peace come over me as Jamie reached over and kissed the tip of my nose. I opened my eyes and pushed an auburn curl out of his face

The night was cool and the mountain air thick in our midst. The window was slightly ajar and I could see the light from the moon trailing in just enough to outline the contours of my husband’s body next to me.

“I hope ye had a bonny birthday, Sassenach.” He whispered reaching across and kissing the base of my neck.

“I did.” I answered honestly.

There was a pang of regret in my voice and I could feel Jamie’s body stiffen in response.

“What is it, Sassenach?” He asked quietly. I scooted myself over towards him, aligning my entire frame against his. “Whatever it is, I am here.”

“I miss her.” I said barely audible into his auburn chest hairs. It was so quiet; I hadn’t thought he heard me.

“I know.” Jamie said to me, tilting my face up towards his. He pressed a kiss to my temple and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“We never did much to celebrate my birthday. I always worked a long day… Because then, every year I grew older was a year I wasn’t growing old with you…” I stopped short of finishing as the emotion welled in my chest.

“Claire…” 

“I didn’t want to grow old. I wanted time to stop. To freeze. But it didn’t… And so every year I’d tuck her in and tell her ‘Brianna you are the greatest gift I’ve been given’—because she was Jamie. She was the best gift I’ve ever been given, and it was because of you.”

He looked down at me, his blue eyes clear as the night sky, searching my face. I kissed him softly, and pulled him on top of me.

“And you know what she did for me? She gave me the next best thing, you. She told me _‘You gave Jamie up for me, now it’s time I give him back to you.’_ She’s just like you and I don’t know what I did to deserve both of you.”

“Sassenach…” Jamie whispered. I watched as a tear fell down his face. _“I love you.”_

“I know.” I kissed him again.

“And she’s with ye always, surely ye know that?”

“I do.”

“Now let me properly thank ye for listening to her, aye?” Jamie grinned as his knee spread my legs.

I succumbed to his desires as much as they were mine, and said a silent thank you to where ever she was.

_Bree, thank you for giving him back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
